


comforting greed’s tears and hugs

by tinteophelia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But what if you know?, I read that it wasn’t anything serious like being sexually assaulted, No beta we die like lilith, The Escorts card got everyone angry (for Mammon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinteophelia/pseuds/tinteophelia
Summary: Mammon comes home late and silent. Lucifer catch him before he could hide.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	comforting greed’s tears and hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to see an overprotective brother in Lucifer and saw this tweet in Twitter. It inspired me write something up so thanks for that!
> 
> Mammon needs love. Since I can’t personally give him that, I made Lucifer do it for me.

It was late at night in Devildom and not many demons were out and about on the way to his house. Reaching the gates, Mammon quietly prays for some miracle before remembering that his prayers were going to go unnoticed due to his Father’s wrath. Laughing darkly inside his head, he walks in the property with the stealth of a tired zombie. Finally reaching the doors, he uses his key to unlock it.

One of the main doors of the House of Lamentation creaks open. There stands a silent Avatar of Greed, his head hung low and his bag's strap held tightly. He was hoping that his brothers decided that they should just sleep ahead and not wait for him. That would have made things easier to hide, at least for a night. Trudging as silently as he can be, he tiptoes to the ground of the strairs. 

“Mammon” 

The demon stops on his tracks, jolting at the deep voice he has come to be familiar with. He gulps, his eyes darting the floor. He should have known that Lucifer was going to wait it out for him. He was always the type to make sure everyone was inevitably safe, even with all his prideful comments. He was just that type of brother, a mother hen who looks out for his family. 

And Mammon knows that includes himself.

He takes another shaking breath, trying to muster some form of deceit as he turns toward the direction of his older brother. A nervous smile, a hunched back. Keep it together. Keep up the act. Don’t let him see your weakness.

“Where have you been? You usually come back around two hours ago” Lucifer’s voice asks, his tone strict but with underlying concern. Mammon tried to laugh, like he always had, but it came flat along with his response.

”I’ve got a bit distracted, that’s all” Mammon says, the tilt of his way of speaking obvious. He flits his eyes to Lucifer’s shoulder, not wanting to look at Lucifer’s eyes in the very case he might suddenly spout all his truths. He was afraid, of what his older brother might think. Even after the millennias they spent with each other’s company, he still quietly craves for the former Morningstar’s approval. Not in his habits, obviously. Heavens no. He gave up on fixing his sin a long time ago. No, it was the little things that Mammon wants Lucifer to acknowledge.

What would Lucifer think, if he heard that the second strongest demon in their household, and the fourth in terms of raw power within Devildom, was actually assaulted by a mere witch?

He would probably laugh.

Yeah.

Probably.

”You aren’t telling me the full truth” Lucifer replies after contemplating over Mammon’s sad excuse. Lucifer pulls his brows together and sighs, “It seems you’re bothered by something” Mammon flinches, “What happened?” 

Mammon takes this as the cue for him to run away. Turning on his heels, he attempts to rush to the top of the stairs.

Stress on the word ‘attempt’. Lucifer’s wings sprout from the eldest’s back the moment his escape attempt was sensed, and a moment was all Lucifer needed to reach the top before the second eldest. Mammon curses. 

“Let me go!” Mammon frustratedly shouts. Lucifer takes a step back, shocked by his brother’s boldness. Something was wrong. He felt it the moment Mammon walked inside the house. Mammon’s words and actions only confirms it. 

“Not unless you tell me what’s going on with you” Lucifer stubbornly replies. Mammon screams another curse, trying to rush for the other staircase, to no avail. Lucifer mutters a summoning incantation as he runs, and suddenly, Cerberus was drooling over the other staircase’s carpet. Mammon clutches his fists, his already chaotic emotions going over the limit. He was scared. Scared scared scared. He didn’t want Lucifer to know.

He didn’t want Lucifer to laugh. 

“Tell me why you’re acting like this” Lucifer walks down the stairs he was on, carefully watching Mammon’s figure as Mammon tries to control his breathing, an attempt to calm him down. Lucifer’s demonic form flutters back in a more humane look and Mammon ruffles his hair after he realizes he can’t run off anymore.

”You’ll laugh” Mammon mutters and Lucifer stops at hearing his comment.

”Excuse me?” Lucifer sounded a bit hitched. 

“You’ll laugh!” Mammon says, a bit louder, “You’ll laugh, at me! Because I’m supposed to be strong and powerful like you, but I’m really not! You’ll laugh, because I’m not really powerful, to have actually been forced by some backward witch to her bed! You’ll laugh! You’ll laugh...” Mammon covers his eyes with his hand, letting out a strangled sob. 

Lucifer didn’t know what exactly he was doing until he saw the white of Mammon’s hair on his shoulder. He vaguely remembers sprinting toward Mammon. Then, he was hugging his younger brother. Hugging him tightly, consoling him. He hadn’t done that since they fell.

“You’ll laugh...” Mammon weakly repeats on his shirt’s shoulder. Lucifer shushes him gently, “It’s fine now” He whispers the sweet words, “Your older brother’s here”

”It’s fine” Lucifer whispers again as Mammon’s tears grew in number and his sobs become louder, “I’m here. I’m here” Lucifer gently pats Mammon’s head, slowly calming the crying boy.

Hugging the second eldest tightly, Lucifer clenches his teeth in contained rage. He then whispers to Mammon, “While I roam this realm, no one hurts my brothers and gets away with it. Once I’m through with that woman, she’ll think twice before she does anything to you again. I’ll make sure of it” 

Mammon wasn’t sure if Lucifer would actually stay true with his promise. Maybe he was just saying that to comfort the boy while he was crying his fear out. However, since that night, Mammon never heard from that witch again. 


End file.
